


ГТО

by rc2204



Series: Return of the Engineer [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sports, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Рэкеры знают, как быстро вернуть командующего в строй, но доку об этом лучше не рассказывать.
Series: Return of the Engineer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758235
Kudos: 1





	ГТО

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время эпизода TFP 3-10 "Минус один".  
> ГТО - "Готов к труду и обороне".  
> Арт - "Помните, каким он парнем был?": https://pp.userapi.com/c627716/v627716634/13beb/hIVERBlD3us.jpg

_Вы может и не заметили,_  
_но я высококвалифицированный_  
_тренированный специалист_  
_высшей категории._  
_© Агент Фоулер_

Ультра Магнус рвался в бой. Несмотря на то, что от резких движений перед оптикой всё ещё темнело, а в логе системных сообщений начинали мелькать жёлтые и красные строчки. Рэтчет утверждал, что реабилитация идёт по плану, только вот забыл уточнить, на сколько декациклов рассчитан этот план.  
Вот и сейчас, получив от агента Фоулера информацию о нападении десептиконов на завод по производству оборудования для атомных станций, первый после Прайма решительно шагнул вперёд.  
– Куда это ты? – доктор преградил ему путь. – Твоя боеспособность пока обусловлена степенью подвижности конечности.  
Ультра Магнус попытался свести захваты клешни вместе, но результат не оправдал затраченных усилий.  
– Боюсь, в медицинских делах авторитет Рэтчета выше моего, – положа руку на искру, признался Оптимус.  
– Ясно, – выдавил из себя капитан и с убитым видом уставился в пол.

На командирские страдания больно было смотреть даже видавшему всякое Джеки. Очевидно, у подрывника возникла какая-то идея. Он неслышно подошёл к Ультра Магнусу сзади и скинул ему по личной связи сообщение:  
_«Разрешите вам помочь, сэр. Для начала мы с Балком вломим десам, а потом займёмся вашим возвращением в строй. Так, как это делают разрушители.»_  
Заместитель командующего от неожиданности распрямился в полный рост, но шустрый гонщик и его зелёный напарник уже скрылись в портале земного моста. Учитывая непредсказуемость рэкеров в общем и этих двух в частности, от них можно было ожидать чего угодно. Оставалось только надеяться, что способ будет цивильным.

Уильям Фоулер не предполагал, что его будет беспокоить то, что Рэтчет куда-то запропастился со своего рабочего места. Но вместе с медботом базу покинула тишина, как и здравый смысл. Что-то тяжёлое врезалось в стену его кабинета снаружи, грохнулось на пол и со скрежетом покатилось по бетону. Шкаф с документами, принявший на себя основной удар, угрожающе покачнулся, но устоял.  
Эхо разнесло по ангару разочарованный возглас Уилджека, означавший, что кто-то снова упустил мяч, и радостный вопль Мико, рванувшей за снарядом в своей сверхброне. Всё это сопровождалось оглушительным лязгом и грохотом, как будто на базе резвилось стадо диноботов.  
Чашка с кофе, опасно подрагивая, поползла к краю стола. Работать в этих условиях представлялось совершенно невозможным. Агент отложил бумаги, опрокинул в себя остатки растворимой гадости и вышел на балкон, намереваясь решительно выразить своё недовольство. Да так и замер с раскрытым ртом.

«Стадо диноботов» оказалось всего лишь взводом из трёх рэкеров и их экс-командира. Одному Праймасу известно, каких усилий стоило Джеки уломать капитана на тренировку. Тот никак не ожидал, что «лечить» его собрались тем же способом, что и Мико – Балкхэда, а именно – гонять до отказа систем. Но всё-таки Ультра Магнус надеялся, что суровый кибертронский спорт окажется эффективнее, чем процедуры Рэтчета.

С грацией тираннозавра мимо обалдевшего Фоулера проскакал Балкхэд, сжимая в руках мяч для лоббинга. Заметив бегущего наперерез Уилджека, броневик развернулся и со всей силы метнул стальной клубок через весь ангар, выполняя дальнюю передачу на Мико. Ультра Магнус попытался в прыжке достать летящий снаряд. Перехват вполне удался, а вот с приземлением возникли проблемы. Бросок был достаточно мощным, чтобы сбить с ног даже крупного меха, и командующий с грохотом рухнул навзничь, так и не выпустив из рук мяч, в который вцепился мёртвой хваткой.

– Вы в порядке, сэр? – гонщик протянул капитану руку, помогая подняться.  
– Рэтчет был прав, – простонал Ультра Магнус, с трудом принимая сидячее положение. – Мне рано возвращаться в строй.  
Мико тут же растянулась рядом и деактивировала сверхброню, чтобы немного отдышаться.  
– Всё, я выдохлась, – сообщила она.  
– Ты не можешь нас бросить! – запротестовал Уилджек. – Где мы найдём четвёртого игрока? Би и Смоук ещё на задании, не дока же звать!  
С собственной миссией разрушители справились быстро и даже без потерь со своей стороны.  
– Мико устала, – вступился за напарницу Балкхэд, украдкой выщипывая застрявший в сочленениях пальцев кусок изоляции, – и она не железная.  
– Может, я попробую? – предложил агент Фоулер, неожиданно возникший позади разрушителей.  
Уилджек критически оглядел фигуру бывшего рейнджера, от спортивного телосложения которого остались только воспоминания:  
– Ну, рискни!

Металлические полосы, из которых был сплетён мяч, спружинили, и снаряд отскочил от пола. Лицо агента озарила торжествующая улыбка. Пришло время вспомнить свою молодость в баскетбольной команде. С первого раза дриблинг получился не идеально, но всё же достаточно хорошо, чтобы впечатлить неискушённых зрителей.  
– Ух ты! – восхищённо ахнула Мико.  
– Эй! В лоббинг так не играют! – попытался возразить трёхцветный рэкер. – Зачем бить его об землю?  
Фоулер в ответ эффектно обвёл мяч вокруг себя, не давая Уилджеку его отобрать.  
– Это земная игра. Я подумал, что вашему командиру, будет легче освоить её и...  
– Тогда у Магнуса тоже будет преимущество, – обрадовалась юная разрушительница.  
– С моим-то протезом? – скуксился капитан, то ли от неуставного обращения, то ли не желая становиться объектом насмешек.  
– У тебя есть ещё вторая рука, – напомнил ему агент. – И самое главное, рост!  
– Если вы собираетесь играть в баскетбол, то вам понадобится корзина, – напомнила Мико. – Я как раз видела подходящее по размеру кольцо.  
– Где? – оживился Балкхэд.  
– В углу за генератором, где у Рэтчета всякое железо свалено.  
Уилджек потёр ладони в предвкушении:  
– Посмотрим, что можно вытащить из этой кучи металлолома.

Ультра Магнус чувствовал себя крайне неуютно из-за того, что неожиданно оказался в центре всеобщего внимания. Упакованный в сверхброню Фоулер бегал вокруг него с мячом, объясняя приёмы и правила игры, как будто капитан был тактическим объектом, а не офицером при исполнении.  
Разрушители с интересом наблюдали за происходящим, одновременно пытаясь из подручных материалов соорудить щит и корзину.  
– Джеки, стой смирно! Не зря же я его по уровню выверял, – Балкхэд потянулся за сварочным аппаратом. – Мико, отвернись!  
– А побыстрее никак нельзя? – гонщик был не в восторге от того, что ему приходилось держать над головой обмотанное проволокой кольцо из многослойного металла под дождём сыплющихся на броню искр. Там, где будущая корзина должна была крепиться к щиту, часть проволоки пришлось содрать, и она неровной бахромой свисала по краям.  
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы вся конструкция отвалилась, когда на ней кто-нибудь повиснет, – заметила юная рэкерша.  
Девчонка раздобыла где-то баллончик с белой краской и теперь увлечённо рисовала на полу разметку.  
– Не будем показывать пальцем, но кто-то здесь активировался со скраплетом в глушителе, – прогудел зелёный внедорожник в тон со сварочным трансформатором.  
– И это точно не Балк, – хихикнула Мико. – Иначе скраплет оглох бы от его визга.  
Джеки под кольцом фыркнул, за что был тут же награждён дружеским пинком.

Ультра Магнус задумался, вспоминая недавний разговор с Оптимусом.  
_«Что может быть больше, чем армия?»_  
_«Это человеческое понятие, которое я усвоил, попав на Землю. Семья.»_  
Теперь он, кажется, тоже понял.

Мяч просвистел под потолком и с грохотом влетел в корзину.  
– Йессс!!! Капитан, это был отличный бросок! – с гордостью воскликнул бывший рейнджер, поднимая кулак в победном жесте. – Капитан... С вами всё в порядке?  
Под растерянным взглядом агента командующий пошатнулся, сделал несколько неверных шагов и плашмя рухнул на пол, как огромный железный шкаф.  
– Дальний бросок засчитан! – торжествующая Мико обновила счёт на экране компьютера. – Команда Уильяма Фоулера вырывается вперёд на два очка... и зарабатывает техническое поражение, по причине выхода Ультра Магнуса из строя.  
– Кэп готов! – с чувством выполненного долга заявил гонщик. – Перезагрузится – и будет, как новенький!  
Сбежавшая на площадку Мико потыкала пальчиком в синюю броню, дабы убедиться, что командующий оффлайн, и запечатлела на телефон сей жизнеутверждающий кадр.  
– Балк, бери командира, – скомандовал Уилджек, – и потащили его!  
– Оставьте пациента мне! Я здесь врач и не позволю... – Автомобиль «скорой помощи» влетел в ангар, трансформируясь на ходу. – Святая матрица! Что вы тут устроили?!

Рэтчет очень спешил. Особенно, после того, как Арси связалась с ним и сообщила, что агент Фоулер не отвечает на вызовы, а база, судя по звукам в эфире, подверглась обстрелу, как минимум, из восьмистволки Прайма.  
Разбитый в крошку бетонный пол однозначно свидетельствовал о том, что по ангару пронеслось стихийное бедствие. Пыль, кружащаяся в воздухе, уже практически осела. Ровным слоем на все поверхности, включая ценное оборудование.  
Со стороны медбэя доносился богатырский храп спящего на ремплатформе Фоулера, укрытого собственным пиджаком. Как ни странно, агент был абсолютно трезв. Док на всякий случай просветил его медицинским сканером, от чего бывший рейнджер недовольно завозился, пробормотал «Только не снова...» и дёрнул ногой в ботинке.  
Венцом нанесённого ущерба стала обнаруженная Рэтчетом деталь от земного моста, намертво приваренная к несущей опоре на высоте без малого в два его роста. Качество сварного шва, выполненного на века, не оставляло сомнений в том, чьих рук это дело.  
– Балкхэд! Мне это было нужно! – вопль разгневанного доктора услышали даже за пределами ангара.  
– Знал бы ты... как нам... нужен... капитан! – прохрипел вентиляцией Уилджек, волоча оффлайнового командира к его звездолёту.

– Агент Фоулер только что сообщил: десептиконы проникли на ускоритель частиц на Южном полюсе. – Оптимус Прайм развернулся от экрана компьютера, обращаясь к команде. – Автоботы, трансформируемся...  
Ультра Магнус с готовностью выступил вперёд.  
– Что?! – бросился к нему Рэтчет.  
– Док, командующий готов! – заявил Уилджек, щурясь, как довольный кот, и всем своим видом показывая, что к прогрессу в восстановлении капитана имеет прямое отношение.  
Заместитель командира в подтверждение щёлкнул клешнёй.  
– Хорошо. Ладно, ладно... – согласился Рэтчет, с трудом сдерживая желание треснуть гонщика чем-нибудь тяжёлым промеж ушей, чтобы не лез не в своё дело. В том, что разрушитель уже влез, док не сомневался.

31.05.2019


End file.
